


Too Cool for the Supermarket

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: Voice!Verse [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Voice!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: "You want to go shopping," Eames repeats, grinning wildly. "I love it. Let's do it."





	Too Cool for the Supermarket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenThayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/gifts).



> QueenThayet asked for a Voice!Verse shopping fic after Fia asked for a grocery store curtain fic, so I decided to write two fics, because obviously that was the clear solution.

Generally speaking, Arthur doesn't spend a lot of time in public where he could be recognized. (That never used to be a problem, but then Mal made him be a coach on The Voice, and All Of That happened, and Arthur wouldn't change any of it, except now everyone recognizes him on the street, and he could do with a little less of that in his life.)

Eames, of course, loves the attention. He smiles and gives everyone an autograph who wants one, and takes selfies, and offers to redo any that come out blurry, and everyone adores him. (Arthur adores him, too, but that's beside the point.)

What Arthur would really like to do is run away while everyone fawns over Eames. But that seems a little rude to their fans, and unsupportive of Eames, and Arthur survived a whole season of a TV show, he should be able to manage a few fans. So he smiles painfully and leans in for selfies when asked, and Eames wraps an arm around his waist and calls him darling, and it's fine.

So Arthur doesn't necessarily _hate_ the attention. But he doesn't seek it out, either.

But today is a quiet Sunday morning, and Eames is humming the melody of that new song they're working on, and Arthur's feeling a bit wild today.

"We're out of milk," he tells Eames. "And bread and butter and most things, actually."

Eames blinks out of his music-induced haze. "Well shit," he says eloquently. "Shall I call someone, ask them to bring us more rations?"

Arthur smiles, like he always does when Eames talks. "I was thinking," he says, "we could go out and buy the stuff ourselves." It comes out more as a question towards the end, but it's fine, because Eames' eyes light up and he runs across the kitchen to Arthur.

"You want to go shopping?" he asks.

Arthur shrugs. "It's just milk and bread and butter and stuff. It seems stupid to have someone else get it for us."

"You want to go shopping," Eames repeats, grinning wildly. "I love it. Let's do it. Go get dressed, darling, I'll wait."

Arthur frowns. "What do you mean, go get dressed?"

Eames gestures at Arthur's Sunday Morning attire—his favorite ratty sweatshirt and a pair of Eames' sweatpants. "I don't think you want fans to see you in that."

Oh right. Fans. People. Photos. Arthur almost loses his nerve, but Eames still looks _so_ excited, so he runs up to the bedroom, throws on a pair of nice jeans, a button-down, and a sweater, then comes back downstairs.

Eames smiles. "You look gorgeous, darling," he says, and holds out a hand. "Shall we?"

Arthur takes it and can't help but smile back. "Let's go."

~+~+~

Arthur may have underestimated how many people would recognize them. Maybe.

As he poses for the thirtieth selfie and looks at the single gallon of milk they've managed to wrangle into their carriage, he wonders if he miscalculated just the teeniest bit.

It's all Eames' fault, really. Everyone recognizes him, and then they realize the quiet person next to him is Arthur, and then the shit hits the fan and the girls start squealing. Arthur thinks he should strategize.

He leans into Eames' side as the last girl runs away, typing furiously on her phone. "What if I go and buy the groceries while you say hi to all your fans?"

Eames looks at him knowingly and smiles. "Sure thing, darling," he says. "I'll give them your love."

And Arthur hastily walks (runs) down the nearest aisle to get away from Eames before more fans arrive.

Alone, he's pretty inconspicuous, and he manages to find everything they need in no time at all.

He makes his way back to the front of the store and finds Eames holding court with a small circle of girls. 

"Yes, we're working on a new album," Eames is saying, "and _no,_ I can't tell you anything about it, it's all very hush-hush."

Arthur goes to the nearest open register to check out.

"Oh my god," the cashier blurts. " _Ohmygod,_ you're Arthur Gordon."

Arthur smiles. "Yeah," he says. But he doesn't feel like he's said enough, and he doesn't want to be rude, so he adds, "We ran out of milk this morning, and it seemed silly to, like, ask someone else to go out and buy it for us, you know?"

The cashier nods vigorously. His name tag reads _Todd._ "That's so awesome," he says. "Sorry, I'm being totally obnoxious here, but, _god,_ I love your music. You probably get that a lot." He laughs.

Arthur smiles. "I'm glad you like it," he says.

"Is it different to work with Eames when you're writing the songs?" Todd asks.

Arthur pauses. That’s…that's a really good question. "It is," he says. "But in a good way. I have to think about the melody more, consider what's in Eames' range. I'm writing a lot in D major lately, and I think it's mostly because that's Eames' sweet spot when he sings."

Todd is listening, eyes wide. He's finished scanning all the things Arthur's buying, so he starts to bag them slowly.

"And of course, every time I think a song is done, Eames comes up with some crazy idea," Arthur says, laughing. "And I hate him for it, but it always turns out for the best."

"Do you know when the album's going to be out?" Todd asks.

Arthur smiles. "Well, we need to finish writing the songs first."

Todd laughs nervously. "Makes sense."

"When we know, there'll be some huge announcement," Arthur says. "Eames will tweet about it, for sure."

"Uh, sorry," Todd says, glancing at the small line of people that has formed behind Arthur. "That's $10.18."

Arthur hands over a twenty. 

"Are you gonna go back on The Voice?" Todd blurts as he's handing Arthur back his change.

Arthur hesitates. "I don't know," he says. "I'm happy I did it, because I got to meet some really nice people."

"And Eames," Todd says, smiling.

"And Eames," Arthur says. "But I'm not sure I'd want to do it again. I think…I think I'm in a different place, now. You know?"

"I hope somebody invites me to be their celebrity duet," Eames says, startling them both. He's leaning on the end of the counter, smirking. "I think that would be loads of fun."

Todd looks like he's about ready to faint. 

"Hi, Eames," Arthur says drily. 

"I thought you ran out on me," Eames says. "But no, you've just deserted me for a fan."

"This is Todd," Arthur says, rolling his eyes. "Todd, this is Eames."

"Hi," Todd squeaks.

Arthur gathers his bags in his hands. "I won't hold everyone up any more," he says, glancing back at the people waiting in line behind him. Surprisingly, they don't seem too put out. "But I enjoyed talking with you."

"Me too," Todd says. "I mean, you too. I mean, thanks. Um. Yeah."

Eames laughs. "We have time for a quick photo, don't we?" He reaches out and pulls Arthur around the counter. Arthur's done it so many times it's like instinct, and he and Eames position themselves on either side of Todd and smile. Eames gently takes Todd's phone and snaps the photo. It's over in seconds. The next woman in line hasn't even finished loading her things onto the counter.

"Thank you," Todd says, sounding stunned. "I can't wait for your new album."

"Neither can we," Eames says, laughing. He hooks an arm in Arthur's. "Come along, darling. Time to finish that song we were working on, yeah?"

Arthur smiles and waves goodbye to Todd.

"He was lovely," Eames says as the walk to the car.

"Yeah," Arthur says. "We should go grocery shopping more often."

Eames smiles and presses a kiss to Arthur's temple. "Anything for you, darling."


End file.
